Possession
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: 2 years of marriage with Kotaro and ninja training, you finally become a kunoichi. A month later, Kotaro takes you to his father that he hasn't seen in 6 years, Ishigami Fuma, so he can meet his daughter-in-law. Ishigami disapproves of your marriage and orders divorce within a month. Is all hope lost? Can you and Kotaro still have possession of your love for eachother?


**Possession**

**_2 years of marriage to Kotaro and ninja training, you finally become a ninja. One day, Kotaro receives a letter from his father that he hasn't seen in 6 years, Ishigami Fuma, to return to the Fuma palace as a family reunion and to meet you. _**

**_A/N: I made up Kotaro's father's name and I don't own Ninja Love._**

_Kotaro,_

_My dear son, oh it's been 6 years since we last saw you. Me and the whole clan all hope you are doing well. I have heard word of your marriage, but we don't know who our lovely daughter-in-law is. We beg of you to please return to us for a visit to meet your wife. _

_Ishigami Fuma_

(Reader's POV)

"K-Kotaro?" you say with a shaky voice.

He looks at you in the eye, holding his glance at you and saying truthfullly, "It will be fine, (y/n)."

"B-but...what if he disapproves? What if he doesn't think I'm skilled enough as a ninja? What if-"

He places a finger on your lips, "Shhhh," he says calmly, "it will be fine. I promise."

* * *

Kotaro knock on the door of the palace and it opens, and you stare in awe. The glorious architect of the palace amazed you. The engravings and exquisite artwork was stunning an rich. Why would Kotaro leave a beautiful palace for 6 years? The maid that opened the door shows herself, and bows, "Welcome home, Master Kotaro."

Suddenly a bunch of other maids and servants line up on either side of the hall then greet in unison, "Welcome Home, Master Kotaro."

He holds your hand and lets you in, asking the maid who opened the door, "Yuki, where is my father?"

Yuki replied, "In the main hall, sir."

Kotaro nodded and dragged you with him. All the maids and servants looked obedient but they looked so serious. Not that it scared you. Kotaro guides you through the large house, making you worry whether you could find your way out of here. He stops at a room and slides the door open, in the center sat an elderly man, legs crossed meditation style. His hair and beard was pure white, a strong characteristic Kotaro and him shared.

"Welcome home, my son."

Kotaro stepped in, "Father."

"My my, 6 years and you've grown so fast, Kotaro."

"Why thank you."

"So where is my daughter-in-law?"

Kotaro looks at you and then you step, in revealing yourself, shaking. Ishigami strokes his beard, smiling.

"Hello there, come please sit."

You kneel down in front of him nervously as Kotaro kneels next to you.

Bowing you say, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Please rise, dear."

You do so.

He continues, "Now what is your name?"

"(y/n). (y/n) (your last name)."

"(y/n) (your last name)? Hm, a lovely name."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Ishigami. Now I've heard you are a shinobi as well, (y/n)?"

You nod, "Yes sir, I've been qualified just this last month."

Ishigami's eyes widened and then turned cold looking at his son.

"Excuse me, (y/n) but I would like to have a talk with my son."

You gulped nervously but you just agreed and left the room closing the door behind you.

* * *

The maids had found a room for you to stay in and all you did was just walk around the house. You sighed, knowing that look on Kotaro's father's face wasn't very promising. Maybe you were right. He would probably disapprove of this marriage. No no no! What are thinking? Kotaro promised you that this would work out. So what was there to worry? You go back to the main hall about to open the door until you heard something and decided to stay outside and listen through the door.

"Why?! Father! This is insane!" you hear Kotaro's angry voice.

"You are so much better than this, Kotaro!"

"You don't know what's best of me! You're just inconsiderate!"

"Inconsiderate?! I should be saying that to you! Going against your father like this!"

"The only reason why is because you disapprove of my marriage with (y/n)!"

"Of course I do! You know better than to marry a rookie!"

Your heart snapped.

"You don't know how strong she is! She is big hearted and twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Twice?! She's only been a ninja for a month! I've been for thirty years!"

"What does that matter?! I love her! And I want to spend the rest of my life with her! The only reason you don't understand is because mother died!"

You hear an angry growl from Ishigami and then a hard smack, then a loud grunt of pain coming from Kotaro. You bit your lip nervously. Oh no.

Ishigami said, "I've had enough of this. Kotaro, I can not accept your marriage with (y/n). End it within a month or I will."

With that Ishigami left the room from the other door, leaving Kotaro the only one in the main hall. You felt tears building up in your eyes and then you cried. It didn't work out...why?

* * *

You finish your bath and then come out in your kimono, with Kotaro sitting on your bed his head down. Your heart twinged in pain and you sit next to him hugging him close to you, making every effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry..." he suddenly said.

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"I promised you that Father would approve. But I was wrong...I'm sorry."

He hugs back and you feel a tear leak down his face on to your shoulder, you stroke his silver white hair and say lovingly, "Hey now, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"But Princess-"

"I thought I said I didn't want to be called that anymore."

"I'm sorry. (y/n), I reassured you that my father would accept us...but I was wrong and I broke my promise."

"No, Kotaro, it's okay. I was never upset at you about it. I was just so glad you took the effort to try."

"Really?"

"Yes," you hold him tighter, "I am."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"But my father...how could he say those cruel things about you?"

You sigh, knowing what Ishigami said was true, "But he's right..."

"What?" he looks at you.

Looking down, "I am no good. I just have been qualified to be a ninja a month ago. He's right, you deserve more. You deserve way more than me-"

He cuts you off with a kiss, starting from slow and gentle to rough and passionate. He holds you close to him so you don't break away, not that you would. His lips grazed yours lovingly, not a single bit of resistance in you. He breaks away and your eyes lock, a glance that could last forever.

He hugs you close and whispers in your ear, "I could've been offered to marry the most talented kunoichi in the world, and I would still want to be with you. Father doesn't understand how much you mean to me. He doesn't realize what a great strong woman you are. He's blinded by the fact that you're a newer kunoichi. But one day he will realize your potential and truly regret everything bad he's ever said to you. Because you, (y/n), are the most wonderful woman I ever met."

With that, tears streamed out of your eyes and you hold him close. Kotaro kisses you again and then spends the rest of the night holding you in his arms forever.

* * *

_A week has passed. Apparently, Ishigami has been sick with a disease that no one could cure. All the medical ninja in the Fuma clan were on an important mission and the doctor's were just not skilled enough._

_The maids and servants all gave their effort to take care of the head of the Fuma clan, but nothing came to much affect. Doctors kept coming over and over again with no possible cure. All hope was lost until..._

Kotaro came inside his father's bedroom, "Father, are you doing better?"

The elderly man kept sweating and panting, "My son. Come closer, but not too close that I give you this sickness."

Kotaro obeys and his heart began to sink.

Ishigami says weakly, "Take my spot and become head of the Fuma clan."

"No father, you will be, not me."

"No, my time has come...you must take my place. I have doubts of my survival of this disease."

Kotaro's tears began filling his eyes, "Father...I-"

You come inside the bedroom hurriedly, holding your medical pack with you.

Kotaro looks at you as you sit next to Ishigami's head opening the package and sanitizing your hands and putting on protective wear.

"(y/n), what are you doing?" Kotaro asked confused.

"Kotaro, have you forgotten?" you ask as you start mixing herbs together

"What?"

"Have you lost memory that I was also qualified as medical ninja as well?"

Kotaro's eyes widened and then he smacked himself in the head, "God! I am an idiot!"

"Forget it now, get some warm water."

He rushes out as you continue mixing herbs.

Ishigami asks weakly, "What are you doing, (y/n)?"

"I'm making an antidote for you. But it will only kill the high fever. The disease itself will need to be treated with another stronger antidote that I must give you a needle for."

"Are you sure of what you are doing?"

You say to him truthfully, "I know you think of me as a rookie and I admit that I am. But I swear on my word that I will save you, Ishigami."

* * *

_The antidote for the fever was a success and then afterwards you injected the needle with the antidote for the disease itself into him after the fever cooled down. 3 days later, Ishigami was completely healthy._

You stand in front of Ishigami with Kotaro next to you.

The elderly man says, "(y/n), if it weren't for you, I would not be here today. I owe my greatest apologies for misjudging you and my dearest apologies for disrespecting the princess of ninja."

You say, "There is no problem sir. I understand and I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Princess. And my son."

"Yes father?" Kotaro says.

"I am sorry for being blind. You are right. She is a wonderful woman and a great wife. I beg for your forgiveness both of you."

Kotaro says, "Father, I thank you for your apology and your understanding."

"Thank you. I wish you best for your lives together, Kotaro, (y/n)."

* * *

_Back at home..._

Kotaro holds you close to him and smiles, "Father finally saw you. I'm so happy."

You smile back, "Me too."

"I'm so happy, I kept my promise to you."

"Kotaro, it's okay. Even if your father still didn't accept us, I would never stop loving you."

Kotaro smiles down at you and kisses you, "I love you forever and ever, (y/n)."

You whisper, "I love you so much, Kotaro."

Anyone can say anything of do anything to stop us from being together, but they can never take our love from us because it is our possession.


End file.
